elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Giant (Skyrim)
Giants are a race of gargantuan humanoids found in the wilderness of Skyrim and High Rock. Anthropology Anatomy Giants stand about 11 to 12 feet tall and are mostly humanoid in appearance, with thick gray skin, big hands and feet, and long, thick hair. Most giants have decorative scars carved into their chests, possibly as some kind of tribal or religious symbol. Technology They're armed with crudely made stone and wood clubs, and clothe themselves with fur pelts adorned with the bones of animals, include the skulls of Trolls. They also raise mammoths for meat and milk, which they make into cheese. Intelligence Despite their appearances, giants are moderately intelligent. Although able to fashion tools and clothes for themselves as well as harnessing fire for warmth, giants do not appear to have developed a language system. Behaviour Giants are nomadic creatures that herd Mammoths for sustenance, and are wary but used to the presence of other races. They only attack if attacked first, or if someone strays too close to their camps or herds - lone groups of giants on the move can be closely approached with only a low chance of hostility. Due to a possible bug, sometimes they also appear to ignore the players presence altogether even if both are face to face with each other. ]] Mountain Giants are very powerful and may be seen traveling with Mammoths, which stay close to their own camps. It can therefore be concluded that they are dependent on mammoths for sustenance. This is also supported by camps having pouches of Mammoth Cheese. Interactions with men Some of the farmers of Whiterun offer cows to the giants as a way of preventing attacks on livestock which they paint traditional markings on it so that the giants know it's a peace offering. Loot However, they can be a good source of income for higher level players as they are found in many places and drop an average of 100 to 200 each. Giants can drop giant toes, hides, food, and equipment. There are often chests found in tents and hollow tree trunks nearby giant camps. Their clubs cannot be looted or wielded. ''Daggerfall'' Giants are large creatures in ''Daggerfall''. Speakers of Giantish can stop giants from attacking. Giants have 75 health and do 30 damage when attacking. ''Skyrim'' Giants can be found in Skyrim herding Mammoths or standing around large campfires. Many can be found west of Whiterun. They are passive creatures, attacking only if you get too close to them or their mammoths, or attack either one. They often have large sacks of mammoth cheese near their fires. They are not very observant which makes sneaking easy around them. Though the fire they gather around usually gives a novice sneaker away. Notes *Additionally, One may find a giant herding such a cow from the base of the path up to the Labyrinthian, (on the southwest end of the road next to Stonehills) up to the labyrinthian. It is unknown what occurs when they reach the peak at this time. *At least one giant can be found in Blackreach (under the Dwemer ruins). *Giants will attack you on sight if you come too close to them or attack them or their mammoths, unless they are part of a misc. quest, in that case, they will leave you alone unless provoked. *The easiest way for a low-level player to kill a Giant is using the 30x bonus to sneak attacks with daggers granted by Dark Brotherhood armor and the proper Sneak perk. On their own, giants are fairly easy to sneak up on, as they move slowly and are prone to standing still for long periods of time. *They can also be found chasing animals in areas where there is a giant camp. *Dragons can sometimes land near and start attacking a giant but this is a small possibility. On the rare occasion that a giant does fight a dragon, the giant may actually defeat the dragon should the dragon attempt melee combat too often. Bugs *When the player, or anything else, is killed by a Giant's club they will most often be sent soaring several hundred feet straight up. NPCs can sometimes be seen in the distance being launched into the sky. *If a giant's mammoth is killed by the environment, the giant will guard the mammoth, as if it were still alive. *Giants are easily capable of killing dragons, and may send their corpses hundreds of feet into the air. *Giants sometimes shrink when they are killed to half or less of their actual size, from a bug or glitch. *When killed, the giant's club may give you the option of searching the body, even if it's a distance away. Category:Bestiary Category:Creatures Category:Daggerfall: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Races